Two Faces
by hayame-nyanko
Summary: Gokudera sangat mengagumi Tsuna yang telah menyelamatkannya dari suatu kejadian, tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang dikaguminya bukanlah orang polos seperti yang ia bayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Halooo, ini fic pertamaku yang berbahasa Indonesia, hehehehehehe XD

Kalu misalnya agak aneh, mohon maklum, otak saya sudah terkontaminasi oleh...yaaaah... begitulah...

**Summary**: Gokudera sangat mengagumi Tsuna yang telah menyelamatkannya dari suatu kejadian, tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang dikaguminya bukanlah orang polos yang seperti ia bayangkan.

**Warning** : Karena OTP-ku adalah Tsuna + Gokudera, jadi Tsuna-lah yang paling mendominasi, terus juga karena ini adalah yaoi, kalau yang belum cukup umur ataupun ngga suka yaoi atau juga ngga suka Tsuna jadi seme... ngga dibaca jg ngga apa-apa... Mungkin jg Tsuna bakal OOC, bayangin aja Tsuna lagi di Hyper Mode, m'kay?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punyaku! Karakternya juga bukan! KHR punya Akira Amano, fic ini cuma buat hiburan semata ^^;

_Italic_ = pikiran

Normal =normal

underline = masa lalu

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**

Namimori adalah sebuah kota kecil yang damai dan setiap penduduknya adalah orang yang ramah. Walaupun kecil, namun semua kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan selalu tersedia di kota ini. Setiap penduduknya pun memiliki kegiatan yang rutin untuk dilakukan setiap harinya sesuai dengan peran mereka di dalam masyarakat, tidak terkecuali bagi Gokudera Hayato.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, sebagai murid kelas 1 SMA. Di mana sekolahnya? Tentu saja di Namimori. Ia bertaruh dengan ayah dan kakaknya, kalau ia berhasil melalui hidupnya selama 3 tahun di Jepang tanpa surat peringatan, surat panggilan, atau apapunlah, maka ayah dan kakaknya tidak boleh lagi mencampuri urusannya. Yah, karena, selama sejarah hidupnya di Italia, Gokudera mungkin sudah membuat orang-orang di sana menjadi musuhnya, tidak lupa berapa banyak perkelahian yang telah ia hadapi di sana.

Untuk menjaga image-nya sebagai anak yang baik, Gokudera sudah memutuskan untuk memakai kacamatanya setiap hari dan juga mengikat rambutnya (seperti buntut kuda) setiap hari juga. Pokoknya ia harus memiliki catatan yang bersih di sekolah. Hidup mandiri merupakan dambaannya, ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh ayahnya yang cerewet, dan kakaknya yang... hobi meracuninya. Saat dalam perjalannya menuju sekolah, Gokudera dicegat oleh segerombolan mahasiswa, yang tampangnya sama sekali tidak ada baik-baiknya, bajunya pun, uhhh... lebih terlihat seperti preman daripada mahasiswa. _Makanya aku benci orang yang lebih tua dariku. _

"Hei! Mana dompetmu!" Salah satu dari mahasiswa itu meneriakinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Karena kebetulan hari itu masih pagi, masih belum banyak orang yang beraktivitas di pinggiran jalan, masih sepi lebih tepatnya. Gokudera tetap diam, dia pikir enak saja. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tetap melangkah dan tidak menghiraukan gerombolan mahasiswa tersebut.

"Mau kemana kamu!" Lagi-lagi, salah satu mahasiswa tersebut memeganng pundaknya dan menariknya kembali ke posisi semula. Tapi berbeda kali ini, mahasiswa tersebut mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan mengancamnya.

"Tuli ya? Mana dompetmu!"  
>"Tidak ada" Gokudera dengan cepat membalasnya, sambil memelototi mahasiswa tersebut melalui kacamatanya yang tanpa bingkai. <em>Gawat, kalau ada yang melihatku disini. <em>Dalam hati, Gokudera sebenarnya takut, tapi bukan takut terhadap para mahasiswa tersebut, ia takut apabila ada orang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya dan melaporkannya ke sekolah, wajar saja, ia 'kan sedang memakai seragam SMA-nya, otomatis orang-orang akan tau kalau ia sekolah di sana. Kalau begitu, harapannya untuk mendapat catatan yang bersih...

Ketika anak berambut perak itu sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya, mahasiswa tersebut mengambil kesempatan untuk melukainya. Gokudera terbelalak, saat ia menyadari ada pisau yang diarahkan kewajahnya, tinggal beberapa senti lagi, wajahnya akan-

"HUWAAA!" Sebuah tangan yang kecil memegangi pergelangan tangan mahasiswa tersebut, mencegahnya untuk menusuk korbannya di saat yang tepat. Otomatis, pisau tersebut lepas dari tangannya dan ia pun meringis kesakitan. Teman-temannya yang lain merasa sangat terkejut, mereka tidak menyadari adanya kehadiran pria tersebut. Gokudera memandang kagum pria tersebut, kalau dilihat-lihat, tinggi tubuh pria tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, mungkin lebih pendek sekitar 2 atau 3 senti, rambutnya bermodel spiky dengan warna cokelat. Dan satu hal yang sangat mengejutkan, ia memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Senpai, tidak baik lho, mengganggu orang yang lebih muda darimu"

"Diam ka-AAAAAAAAAH!" Pria tersebut dengan mudahnya memelintir tangannya, sampai-sampai terdengar bunyi seperti ada yang sesuatu yang dipatahkan.

"J-Jangan takut! Ayo, dia cuma sendiri, apa yang bi-"

BUG

Ada seseorang lagi yang memukul salah satu mahasiswa tersebut dari belakang. Kali ini, adalah seorang pria yang sangat tinggi, dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Hahahahaha, maaf, maaf! Tapi satu lawan empat 'kan tidak adil"

Karena saking takutnya, mereka pun lari terbiit-birit, pria berambut cokelat itupun melepaskan mangsanya dan membiarkannya lari seperti pengecut.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Suara pria berambut cokelat itu ternyata sangat lembut, matanya pun memiliki warna yang tidak wajar, seperti ketika langit sore hari. Gokudera terus memandangi wajah orang tersebut, ia tidak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Hahahahaha, seragammu itu, Namimori High juga 'kan?" Kali ini pria berambut hitam itu yang bertanya.

"A-ap-... Ohh, iya, ini hari pertamaku"

"Hahahahaha, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, senang berkenalan denganmu!" Pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Yamamoto itu pun mengulurkan tangannya, namun Gokudera tidak suka dengan perlakuannya yang sok ramah itu. Ia pun membuang mukanya. Pria berambut cokelat itu hanya tertawa melihat Yamamoto gagal melakukan perkenalan dengannya.

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, namamu?"  
>"G-Gokudera Hayato... ...Ooh, ya! Tadi... kamu keren sekali!"<br>"H-Haaa?"

"Orang-orang berandalan itu, kamu hebat sekali bisa menghentikannya! Hanya dengan tanganmu, kamu bisa membuat orang-orang *bla bla bla*" Gokudera memuji Tsuna dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, mengapa ia mengaguminya? Gokudera pun tidak tahu, tapi aura yang dipancarkannya sangat ... sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, belum lagi, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Apakah karena kacamatanya ia terlihat seperti lemah? Tidak tahu juga sih.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang bersama-sama, hampir waktunya untuk masuk"

"Dengan senang hati! Sawada-san!"  
>Mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu, Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum lembut untuk membalasnya. Gokudera pun membalasnya lagi dengan senyum lebarnya, ia sangat senang, di hari pertamanya ia sudah bisa bertemu orang hebat seperti dia, walaupun ia tidak tahu, bahwa di balik senyum lembutnya itu, ia menyembunyikan sifat aslinya.<p>

.

.

.

(*O*)

Sesudah acara penyambutan selesai, para siswa diijinkan untuk istirahat di kelas masing-masing sebelum wali kelas mereka masuk. Gokudera tidak menyangka kalau ia akan sekelas dengan orang pujaannya, Tsuna, walaupun ternyata Yamamoto juga sekelas dengannya. Saat ia berbincang-bincang dengan Yamamoto, ternyata pria tinggi itu sangat menyukai baseball, dalam setiap pembicaraanya ia selalu memasukkan topik baseball, dan Gokudera pun merasa iri dengannya karena Yamamoto ternyata sudah berteman dengan Tsuna sejak kecil. Sedangkan mengenai Tsuna, Gokudera tidak terlalu banyak mengetahui masa lalunya, namun ia tidak keberatan. Misteri membuatnya lebih misterius dan juga, lebih keren! Menurutnya...

"Tapi benar, lho! Tsuna itu populer karena wajah manisnya!"  
>"Yamamoto... Jangan sebut aku manis" Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa lemah mendengar pernyataan teman baiknya itu.<p>

"Betul, Yakyuu Baka! Sawada-san adalah orang yang gagah!" Gokudera dengan sigap mendukung Tsuna, walaupun bukan itu yang diinginkan Tsuna. Tapi memang, tubuhnya memang sedikit lebih pendek dari Gokudera, laki-laki banyak yang menganggapnya manis, sedangkan perempuan menggguminya sebagai pria bermata seksi. Siapa juga yang memiliki mata berwarna oranye seperti Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun... Kamu selalu mengikat rambutmu seperti itu?"  
>"Eh? Ooh,... uuum, yaaah..." Gokudera kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna, ia hanya ingin memberikan kesan baik dan memiliki catatan yang bersih... tapi kalau ia memberitahukan alasannya, akan terdengar sangat konyol sepertinya.<p>

"Itu manis kok"

"... u-ummm, a-aku ijin ke t-toilet dulu" Dengan langkah yang aneh dan terkesan buru-buru, Gokudera dengan cepat meninggalkan meja Tsuna dan keluar ruangan. Mendengar Tsuna mengatakan bahwa ia manis, rasanya semua darahnya sudah berada di kepalanya. Wajahnya mungkin sekarang sudah sangat merah seperti buah tomat. _D-Dia bilang aku... m-m-m-m-manissssss?_

Saat Gokudera sudah pergi dari kelas, Tsuna menyeringai dan menyender ke kursinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu orang sepolos Gokudera.

"Tsuna, aku tidak tahu kamu bisa menyebut seorang pria itu manis"  
>"Hmm? Benar kok, ia manis... terutama saat wajahnya memerah"<br>"Haaah, selalu saja..."

Saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Yamamoto, seorang gadis menghampiri Tsuna dan dengan malu-malu mengajaknya untuk berbicara sejenak di luar kelas. Tsuna hanya berkata kepada Yamamoto untuk menunggunya hingga ia kembali. Yamamoto mengangguk, dan ia berpikir, mungkin Tsuna akan mendapat 'hiburan' lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

(*O*)  
>"Dari dulu?"<p>

"I-Iya, kita pernah sekelas waktu SMP"

"Oooh"

Gadis itu ternayata bernama Ayane, tapi Tsuna tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan hal yang tidak menarik perhatiannya ataupun tidak berhubungan dengan 'pekerjaannya'. Tsuna sedang mendengar pengakuan gadis tersebut terhadapnya di koridor yang lumayan sepi.

"Kalau kamu suka aku... Kamu bisa memberi apa kepadaku"

"Mmmm... Apapun... aku juga bisa memberimu... kenikmatan"

Tsuna hanya menyeringai tajam kepadanya, seperti biasa, para perempuan seperti ini belum mengerti apa arti suka sesungguhnya, mereka hanya ingin memenuhi kepuasan mereka secara pribadi. Tapi toh, Tsuna tidak peduli, dia adalah orang yang baik, dia akan selalu menolong orang yang memang membutuhkannya, dan juga menolong orang-orang lemah. Itu lah yang diajarkan kakek buyutnya untuk menjadi Boss Mafia yang baik...  
>"Baiklah, kalau memang itu yang bisa kamu berikan, aku tidak keberatan"<p>

"Ini alamat rumahku, ummm, kamu mau datang... besok?"  
>"Yep" Tsuna mengangguk sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat si gadis itu. Sesudah itu ia kembali tersenyum manis kepadanya dan melangkah pergi dari koridor. Saat ia akan memasuki kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Gokudera yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, mukanya sudah tidak merah, namun ujung-ujung rambut depannya masih meneteskan air, sepertinya Gokudera baru saja mencuci mukanya. Kacamatanya pun sedang ia lepas dan gosok dengan blazernya.<p>

Itulah pertama kalinya Tsuna melihat matanya tanpa melalui kacamatanya. Gokudera yang kebetulan menyadari kehadiran Tsuna, langsung menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Sawada-san! Lho, kenapa sendirian, yakyuu baka tidak ikut?"  
>"Haha, masalah pribadi, seperti biasa"<p>

"?"  
>Tsuna pun melanjutkan perjalannya ke kelas sambil diikuti Gokudera dari belakang. Ia berpikir, mungkin tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang menarik baginya.<p>

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punyaku! Karakternya juga bukan! KHR punya Akira Amano, fic ini cuma buat hiburan semata ^^;

_Italic_ = pikiran

Normal =normal

underline = masa lalu

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter <strong>******2****

Keesokan harinya, kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah mereka pun sudah dilakukan seperti biasa. Tapi, yang sangat menyebalkan adalah, guru mereka sudah memberi tugas yang cukup berat. Semua siswa harus membuat laporan mengenai hewan yang mereka sukai, dan yang lebih parahnya, tugas ini harus dikumpulkan besok.

"Hewan? Uuh, memang kita itu apa, anak SD?"  
>"Aaargh, hari ini aku tidak bisa ke Game Centre deh..."<br>"Gila, banyak amat..."

Dan masih banyak keluhan lainnya, namun, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Gokudera. Gokudera sangat menyukai penelitian dan segala hal yang berbau ilmu pengetahuan. Walaupun dulu ia sering berkelahi dengan orang-orang tidak dikenal, tapi Gokudera adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Semua tugas dapat ia selesaikan hanya dalam hitungan menit. Sebenarnya, ia juga percaya dengan hal-hal yang misterius seperti UFO, alien dan sebagainya... atau lebih tepatnya mitos luar angkasa.

"Ahhh, gawat, padahal hari ini ada latihan baseball..." Yamamoto mengeluh sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela di sebelahnya. Tanpa baseball, hidupnya terasa hampa. Tapi, kalau ia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, mungkin nilainya bisa lebih parah lagi dan terpaksa mengikuti kelas tambahan. Mana yang lebih parah?... Akhirnya, Yamamoto memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas aneh tersebut.

Sedangkan Tsuna, ia hampir lupa kalau hari ini ia ada janji dengan 'korban'nya, yah, baginya tidak apa-apa sih, tapi melanggar janji bukanlah hal yang patut ia lakukan.

"Sawada-san, ada apa?" Gokudera menyadari kerutan di alis Tsuna, sejak ia mengaggumi Tsuna, hal sekecil atau semikro apapun akan ia perhatikan apabila hal tersebut melibatkan Tsuna.

"Hm? Tidak ada, hanya saja, hari ini aku ada janji, tapi..."

"Serahkan padaku!"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membantumu, Sawada-san! Aku bisa kok mengerjakan dua tugas sekaligus!"  
>Tsuna tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya, membantu sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi kalau mengerjakan semua tugasnya... tidak terlalu buruk juga.<p>

"Betulkah?"  
>"Tentu! Sawada-san bisa mengandalkanku!" Kali ini matanya benar-benar bercahaya, menunjukan resolusi yang kuat dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Tsuna tertawa kecil melihatnya, padahal mereka baru saja kenal dua hari, tapi Gokudera sudah mau menolongnya sejauh ini. Tsuna pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya sebagai rasa terima kasih.<p>

"Hey, Gokudera, bagaimana kalau buatkan milikku juga?"  
>"Tidak akan pernah, yakyuu baka!"<p>

.

.

.

(*O*)  
>Di apartemen kecil miliknya, Gokudera memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas miliknya terlebih dahulu. Gokudera sedang mengetik di laptopnya di atas kasurnya, saat telepon genggamnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.<p>

"Halo?"  
>\ <em>Aaah, halo, Hayato, apa kabar? _  
>"Bianchi..."<p>

Gokudera segera menghentikan tugasnya sesaat, kakaknya yang berada di Italia meneleponnya, padahal kakaknya bukanlah orang yang mudah khawatir terhadapnya, mengingat masa lalunya saat Bianchi sengaja meracuni kue kesukaannya.

_\ Itukah caramu menyapa kakakmu? /_

"Che, apa maumu, aneki"

_\ ... Kamu... apakah disana terjadi sesuatu..._. /

"... Tidak... Apa di sana... ada masalah?"

_\ ... Ooh, hahaha, bukan. Hanya saja, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini berkali-kali /_

Mendengar kakaknya yang biasa suka bercanda menjadi seserius ini, membuatnya menjadi cemas. Jangan-jangan ada hal buruk yang menimpa keluarganya saat ia pergi, ataupun ada suatu kecelakaan... _AARGH! Cukup-cukup! Jangan dipikirkan lagi..._

"Ada apa sih! Aku tutup teleponnya, ya!"

_\ Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? /_

"Mengenai?"  
>\ <em>Papa... Saat kamu bilang kamu mau pergi ke Jepang, Papa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja _

"Terus? Itu wajar 'kan? Kita sudah membuat taruhan"

_\ Aku tahu, tapi... Biasanya Papa tidak pernah mengijinkamu keluar kota, kamu ingat waktu dulu kamu ingin menginap di rumah Bibi yang berada di Milan 2 tahun yang lalu? /_

Gokudera menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, itu sudah dua tahun lalu, waktu ia tinggal di Italia, ia tinggal di kota Venice, dan untuk kesana, ke rumah bibinya,... yah, lumayan jauh. Dan ia ingat, ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi ke sana, bahkan walaupun ia merengek-rengek sepenuh hati, ayahnya tetap tidak mengijinkannya.

_\ Benar 'kan? /_

"... Ok, aku mengakuinya... Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sini"  
>\ <em>... Hayato, berjanjilah padaku, kalau di sana terjadi sesuatu, kamu langsung telepon ke sini, ke nomer ponsel-ku _

"Tsk... Terserahlah..."  
>\ <em>Ya sudah, selamat malam _

"Mmm, dadah..."

Saat pembicarannya sudah diputus, ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop, namun ketika kakaknya mengatakan hal tersebut, memang aneh juga sih. Dulu ia tidak boleh pergi ke luar kota, namun sekarang ia diijiinkan ke luar negeri? Untuk sementara, Gokudera membiarkan hal tersebut dikubur terlebih dahulu di pikirannya, saat ini ada yang lebih penting, ia harus mengerjakan tugas ini dan harus selesai malam ini juga.

Tugas miliknya sudah selesai, tinggal tugas milik Tsuna, tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, Gokudera belum menanyakan kepada Tsuna hewan seperti apa yang ingin Tsuna tulis dalam laporannya. Beruntung, ia sudah menanyakan nomor ponsel Tsuna di hari pertama ia bertemu dengannya.

"Sebaiknya Sawada-san aku telepon"

.

.

.

(*O*)  
>Di rumah seorang gadis yang bahkan belum ia kenal asal-usul nya, ia sudah menciumi gadis itu berkali-kali di mulutnya hanya dalam hitungan menit, memasukkan lidahnya ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia masukkan, dan sekarang ia sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan gadis itu, Ayane, yang sekarang sedang berada di bawahnya. Tsuna tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengan gadis itu, dia sama rendahnya dengan prempuan jalang lainnya yang sudah ia temui. Hanya kepuasan seksual yang bisa mereka berikan kepadanya.<p>

Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, gadis SMA seperti dia sudah menyediakan berbagai alat kontrasepsi di dalam meja riasnya. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Tsuna hanya mengikuti keinginan wanita tersebut, mau hamil atau tidak hamil bukanlah urusannya. Sesudah memakaikan alat kontrasepsi di sekitar miliknya, Tsuna memasukkannya perlahan-lahan, ke tempat masuk gadis hina itu. Ayane mengerang kesakitan sesaat saat Tsuna sudah mulai memasukinya, namun saat Tsuna sudah bergerak keluar masuk, rasa kenikmatan mulai merajarela ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran di sekitar tubuh mereka saat suasana sudah mulai panas.

Saat mereka tengah berada di aktivitas seksual mereka, Tsuna lupa mematikan ponselnya. Ponselnya berbunyi dan hal ini tentu saja mengagetkan Tsuna.

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun... M-matikan saja..." Ayane tengah berada di kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ia tidak mau berhenti. Tsuna tidak pusing-pusing mengeluarkan alat kelaminnya yang masih terkubur di dalam Ayane, ia hanya menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menjangkau ponselnya yang ada di lantai. Tsuna berpikir untuk mematikan ponselnya, namun, sesaat ia melihat caller ID-nya, dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mematikannya.

"Halo, Gokudera-kun?"  
>"Tsu-" Tsuna memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut gadis tersebut, untuk menghindari adanya keributan yang akan dibuatnya.<p>

\ _H-halo? S-Sawada-san, maaf, aku megganggumu_ /

"Hmm... Tidak apa-apa kok, ada apa ya?"

\ _Emm, mengenai tugas tadi, aku lupa menanyakan, hewan apa yang ingin Sawada-san buat dalam laporan ini_ /

"Oooh, apa ya... Hewan apa yang kau buat dalam laporanmu, Gokudera-kun?"

"Hngghmmmf" Karena gadis itu terus mengeluarkan suara yang tidak perlu, Tsuna memaksakan jari-jarinya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi, bahkan sekarang ia menggerakan bagian bawahnya seperti tadi, memberikan kenikmatan tapi beserta siksaan. Ayane mengeluarkan air mata di waktu Tsuna mulai bergerak keluar masuk lagi, ditambah dengan adanya jari Tsuna di mulutnya, ia juga sulit mengeluarkan suaranya, sehingga hanya terdengar beberapa erangan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Nggfhhh..."

\ _S-Suara apa itu? Sawada-san, apa itu ibumu? Ooh, ya... uum, aku menulis tentang kucing _/

"Hmm, kalau begitu, aku ingin singa... dan itu... ya... haaaah, itu ibuku..."

\_ S-Sawada-san... n-nafasmu terdengar berat, apa Sawada-san sakit? _/

"Tidak, aku sedang merawat ibuku, rasanya lelah sekali..."

\ _M-Maaf, sepertinya, aku benar-benar telah mengganggumu, a-aku sudahi dulu, ya... _/

Mendengar suara Gokudera malu-malu seperti itu, entah kenapa Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia ingin mendengar suaranya lebih banyak lagi.

"Gokudera-kun... Bisa kita... berbicara sedikit lagi?"  
>\ ...<em>Eh? Tentu saja, kalau memang itu yang Sawada-san inginkan <em>/

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan mengenai laporanmu..."  
>\ <em>Tapi... itu panjang sekali..<em>./

"Itulah yang aku inginkan"

Sementara Gokudera berbicara dengannya melalui telepon, entah bagaimana ia merasa bergairah sekali. Belum lagi, saat Tsuna menggodanya, Gokudera mengeluarkan suara teriakan yang manis. Tsuna sudah pernah tidur dengan pria sebelumnya, dia adalah biseksual, Gokudera adalah seorang laki-laki tapi juga memiliki sisi yang manis. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenainya. Sementara Ayane, mengalami penyiksaan saat Tsuna menelepon sambil melakukan seks dengannya. Dia bagaikan sampah, tapi ia memang sampah di mata Tsuna. Tsuna hanya ingin membayangkan, bahwa yang ada dibawahnya sekarang adalah Gokudera, bukan Ayane.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Pagi-pagi sekali, seperti biasa, Gokudera sudah berangkat dari apartemennya menuju ke sekolahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia sedikit mengantuk, karena kemarin, sembari mengerjakan tugas milik Tsuna, ia juga berbincang-bincang dengan Tsuna cukup lama. Tapi ia juga benar-benar khawatir, selain nafasnya yang berat, Tsuna juga mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh seperti sedang kesakitan, ditambah lagi, Tsuna sudah memberitahukannya bahwa ibunya juga sedang sakit. Karena itulah Gokudera memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa aspirin dan beberapa obat lainnya, siapa tahu Tsuna akan membutuhkannya.

"Hoaaam, rasanya mengantuk sekali..." Gokudera menggumam kecil sambil menguap, tapi mau tak mau ia harus pergi sekolah dan menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada Tsuna. Untuk mengatasi rasa kantuknya, Gokudera menampar kedua pipinya dengan tangannya agar tidak mengantuk.

Sesudah ia sampai di kelasnya, Tsuna sudah berada di kursinya lebih dahulu, namun sepertinya ia baru saja datang. Syalnya masih melingkar di lehernya dan ia baru saja menyimpan tasnya. Gokudera cepat-cepat menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Sawada-san! Selamat pagi!"

"Oh, Gokude-... Lho, rambutmu tidak diikat lagi?"  
>"Ooh, iya, karena aku telat bangun, aku juga baru menyadarinya di jalan tadi"<p>

"Hahahaha, selamat pagi"  
>Gokudera teringat sesuatu, ia pun menyerahkan Tsuna laporannya, dan juga... beberapa obat.<p>

"Haha, thanks, Gokudera-kun... Tapi... obat ini, untuk apa?"

"Kemarin, Sawada-san terdengar tidak sehat, jadi aku bawakan saja, terus... Ibumu juga sedang sakit kan?"

Tsuna sekali lagi terkaget-kaget mendengar jawaban yang begitu polos, dengan mudahnya ia percaya apa yang dikatakan Tsuna kemarin. Apa ia tidak curiga, suara ibunya tidak mungkin semuda itu, Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya dan mengambil obatnya, saat itulah ia juga melihat Gokudera menguap dengan sangat lebar.

"Kurang tidur?"  
>"H-Huh, u-uuuh, t-tidak, mmmm, m-maaf..." Gokudera buru-buru membungkuk tubuhnya berkali-kali kehadapan Tsuna, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena sudah dengan tidak sopan menguap didepannya, dan segera kembali ke kursinya. Tidak lama kemudian, Yamamoto datang dengan wajah yang kelelahan, ia segera melangkah ke tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang Tsuna.<p>

"Kau tahu, aku baru dapat menyeleasikan tugas ini selama hampir sepuluh jam!"

"Hahahaha, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Yamamoto"

"Haaah, beruntungnya~, aku juga mau tugasku dibuatkan oleh seseorang, belum lagi aku melewati satu kali latihan baseball-ku"

"Masih ada banyak latihan lainnya 'kan?" Tsuna berusaha menghibur teman baiknya itu, apalagi Yamamoto sepertinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa melewatkan satu momen pun mengenai baseball, cita-citanya adalah ingin bermain di Koushien, semua pecinta baseball pasti ingin mengikuti turnamen itu. ... Berbicara mengenai Yamamoto, Gokudera hari ini sangat tenang, Tsuna menjadi penasaran dan melirik ke bangku sebelahnya di mana Gokudera duduk. Gokudera sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan, telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya, dan matanya sepertinya sudah berat sekali.

Setelah beberapa kali kepalanya jatuh dari tangannya, Tsuna menyuruh Gokudera untuk istirahat di UKS, dipikir-pikir dengan kondisi seperti itu, belajar pun tidak bisa, sedangkan ia bisa menitipkan tugasnya kepada Tsuna. Karena rasa kantuknya lebih kuat daripada segalanya, Gokudera menurut perkataan Tsuna dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia sepertinya lelah sekali... Tsuna... bukan kamu 'kan?"

"... Apa? Tidur dengannya? Apa kau lupa, ia mengerjakan tugasku"

"Ooow, hahaha, soalnya... Iya juga, lagipula, aku pikir, mana mungkin kamu mau tidur dengannya, ya 'kan?"

"..."

"Hahahaha, dia 'kan laki-laki, apalagi kenal baik juga belum, ya 'kan? Hahahahahaha..."

"..." Tsuna tetap diam terhadap perkataan Yamamoto, sebenarnya setelah mengobrol sedikit kemarin dengan Gokudera, Tsuna merasa, bahwa Gokudera berbeda, ia tidak seperti orang-orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Yamamoto memang berbeda karena ia adalah teman baiknya, namun sepertinya ada sesua-

"Ah, aku hampir lupa, kemarin Bovino Family meneleponku"

"Hmm, Bovino?"

"Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka sudah mencoba mencari orang itu, informasi mengenai hasilnya sud-"

Sebelum Yamamoto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis yang sama yang kemarin datang menghampiri Tsuna, kini datang lagi kepadanya. Lagi-lagi, ia meminta Tsuna untuk berbicara dengannya di luar kelas. Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil kepada Ayane, gadis itu masih berani menampakkan diri kehadapannya padahal ia ingat kemari ia sudah mengingatkannya.

.

.

.

"Apa!"  
><span>"Aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah medekatiku atau menghampiriku lagi, satu meter pun"<span>  
><span>"T-Tapi... Bukankah kita... sudah pacaran?"<span>  
><span>Mendengar kata 'pacar', Tsuna mendengus kecil dan tertawa pelan. Apakah ia pernah menerima pernyataan sukanya kepadanya? Jawabannya,... tidak.<span>

"Aku tidak pernah bilang... aku suka pada perempuan sepertimu, aku cuma bertanya, kalau memang kamu menyukaiku, apa yang bisa kamu berikan kepadaku... Itu saja 'kan?"

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun... K-Kau... BAJINGAN!"

"Aku? Bajingan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu di luar kehendakmu, aku mengikuti ucapanmu untuk datang ke rumahmu hari ini, aku bahkan membantumu memenuhi kebutuhan seksualmu... Itu semua... bukan permintaanku, aku kira?"

Ayane terdiam sesaat, tangannya yang kecil sedang memegang dengan erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Selagi Tsuna sedang berpakaian, Ayane tetap diam bagaikan sebuah boneka. Setelah selesai memakai semua bajunya, Tsuna mengambil tas dan semua barang-barang lainnya kemudian keluar dari rumah Ayane tanpa rasa dosa sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mendatangiku, rasanya kemarin aku sudah bilang..."  
>"Tsunayoshi-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab"<p>

Mereka pergi ke tempat yang sama di mana Ayane kemarin berbicara dengannya. Tsuna sudah mulai merasa kesal terhadap gadis ini, sudah bagus Tsuna tidak menggunakan 'kekuasaan'nya untuk menghilangkan keberadaan 'Ayane' dalam dunia ini.

"Atas?"  
>"K-kemarin, kita sudah melakukan seks. A-Alat kontrasepsi juga, belum tentu aman, k-kalau seandainya... aku h-h-hamil?"<p>

"Apa yang kau inginkan..."

"A-Aku ingin jaminan darimu..."  
>Uang dengan kata lain, Tsuna sudah tahu cepat atau lambat perempuan seperti ini akan meminta sesuatu darinya, ia tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur. Uang bukanlah masalah bagi Tsuna, karena ia adalah pemimpin tertinggi dari suatu keluarga mafia terbesar. Tapi, bila uangnya dipakai untuk masalah sepele seperti ini, oho... tidak akan pernah. Mungkin sedikit pelajaran akan berguna baginya... Dengan cepat, Tsuna mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang awalnya berada di kantung celananya, dan mencekik wanita itu sesudah melemparnya ke dinding.<p>

"Dengar ini, pelacur. Yang kau inginkan selama ini hanyalah uang, dan tubuhku... Orang-orang di sini tahu reputasiku sebagai laki-laki yang sudah ditembak oleh puluhan wanita dan juga pria. Sedangkan kau, hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa yang ingin kebutuhan seksualnya terpenuhi. Aku juga akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang menarik, sekolah ini... akulah yang membiayai sebagian besar biaya perawatannya..."  
>"...L-Lepaskan, s-sulit b-bernapas..."<p>

"Karena kali ini kau memohon, baiklah" Dengan nada yang mengejek Tsuna melepaskan lehernya dari cengkraman tangannya, dengan segera Ayane jatuh ke lantai dan melenguh berkali-kali untuk mencari udara.

"A-akan k-kulaporkan k-kepada kepala sekolah, k-kau sudah m-memperkosaku" Ayane dengan terbata-bata mencoba mengancam Tsuna, namun hal ini tidak membuat Tsuna bergeming, malah kali ini dia menyeringai dengan kejam terhadapnya.  
>"Ooh, kau yakin? Aku lebih yakin, jika aku yang mengatakan kepada kepala sekolah bahwa, kau yang menjual dirimu kepadaku, kepala sekolah akan lebih percaya kepadaku"<p>

"A-Apa! J-Jangan m-menakut-nakutiku!"

"Oh, ya? Aku sudah bilang, hampir sebagian besar kebutuhan administrasi sekolah ini aku yang menanggungnya, berarti kau telah memakai kursiku, berjalan di lantaiku, dan bernapas di dalam sekolahku... Kau mengerti?"

Sedetik kemudian, mata Ayane membesar. Ia memang pernah mendengar ada yang mendonasi kepada sekolah ini sangat besar yang identitasnya dirahasiakan oleh kepala sekolah sendiri, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa remaja seperti Tsuna-lah yang membiayai sekolah ini. Apa alasannya? Masih belum diketahui. Namun, hal ini juga berarti Tsuna memiliki suara dan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dari kepala sekolah, itu pun juga, karena dalam acara pembukaan 2 hari yang lalu, kepala sekolah sudah mengumumkan bahwa, semua bagian dari sekolah tersebut harus hormat berterima kasih kepada donatur tersebut (karena sekarang Ayane sudah mengetahui siapa donatur tersebut, dengan kata lain Tsuna).

Melihat Ayane yang terus gemetaran dan hampir mengeluarkan airmata, Tsuna kembali tersenyum licik dan meninggalkan gadis tersebut. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga, Tsuna juga belum selesai mendengarkan laporan Yamamoto mengenai Bovino.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Karena saya juga tidak sempurna, kalau misalnya ada kesalahan pengetikan, mohon dimaafkan yah, soalnya kadang ngga kebaca atau ngga kelihatan, tapi biasanya kalau ketahuan pasti saya perbaiki kok :D

Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punyaku! Karakternya juga bukan! KHR punya Akira Amano, fic ini cuma buat hiburan semata ^^;

_Italic_ = pikiran

Normal =normal

underline = masa lalu

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter <strong>******3****

Saat bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, Gokudera masih belum kembali dari UKS, kali ini Tsuna benar-benar khawatir, apakah ia memang sangat kelelahan? Apalagi, setelah melihat sekilas laporan yang dibuat olehnya, isinya benar-benar sempurna, lengkap dengan berbagai teori dan hipotesis yang memadai. Dari sini pun, Tsuna mengetahui kalau Gokudera benar-benar merupakan orang yang sangat cerdas. Otak seperti itu akan berguna bila digunakan dalam dunia mafia...

"Kamu tidak menghabiskan makanannya? Ayahku sudah susah-susah membuat sushi itu..."  
>"Mm? Enak kok, oh ya, mengenai Bovino..."<br>"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa, mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tandanya di Hokkaido, berarti tinggal daerah sisanya..."

Tsuna terdiam sesaat, saat ini, ia sedang mencari seseorang. Dulu ia tanpa sengaja mendengar kabar bahwa ada seseorang yang sanggup menyeleasikan sebuah penelitian dan dengan suksesnya penelitian tersebut, terciptalah sebuah senjata berbahaya yang hanya dimiliki oleh Vongola, sebuah mafia yang dipimpin oleh Tsuna. Tsuna ingin bertemu dengan orang tersebut dan selain menjaganya, ia juga tidak ingin ada mafia lain yang mengetahui penelitian tersebut, sebab bila mafia yang lain mengetahui keberadaannya, bisa-bisa mereka berebut ilmunya. Jujur, Tsuna sendiri tidak pernah melihatnya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat orang tersebut.

"Ada satu cara lagi, Yamamoto"

"Ya?"  
>"Reborn pernah memberitahuku, telusuri keluarganya, cari siapa saja yang pernah berhubungan dengan orang itu"<p>

"Ok, aku akan kabari mereka"

Setelah selesai makan, Tsuna memutuskan untuk menemui Gokudera di UKS, ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini. Apakah ia bisa mendapatkan hatinya kembali sebagai manusia apabila ia dekat dengan Gokudera? Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Tsuna sangat sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain, kalaupun ada yang mau dekat dengannya, mereka hanya ingin kecipratan keuntungan darinya sebagai sebagai Boss Vongola, dan dengan tangan kecilnya ini pun, entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang telah direnggut olehnya. Tsuna hanya berharap untuk bisa mendapatkan perasaannya kembali sebagai manusia, dan dengan mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai Gokudera, mungkin hidupnya bisa berubah.

.

.

.

(*O*)

"Permisi"  
>... Tidak ada jawaban saat ia memasuki UKS ini, gurunya pun tidak ada, tapi samar-samar terdengar suara selimut yang dipindah-pindahkan dan kasur yang berderak. Tsuna tersenyum lega saat melihat Gokudera tengah tertidur pulas di kasur UKS. Di meja sebelahnya, terdapat kacamatanya yang sudah ia lipat dan simpan di atasnya. Gokudera sedang tidur dengan mengarah ke langit-langit, tanpa memakai selimut. Tsuna hanya bisa memandanginya, melihatnya tidur seperti membuatnya tampak rapuh dan juga... manis... Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi Tsuna sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Tsuna melepaskan sepatunya dan naik ke atas kasur sepelan mungkin.<p>

Tsuna menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang rahang Gokudera sebelum mendekati bibirnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Tsuna menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Gokudera. Kelembutan bibir Gokudera memaksanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, kali ini, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka mulut Gokudera dengan menarik rahangnya, lidahnya dengan lincah masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya. Ajaibnya, Gokudera sama sekali tidak terusik ataupun membuka matanya, walaupun terkadang ia mengeluarkan desahan yang merangsang bagian bawah Tsuna.

Tidak mau berhenti, itulah satu-satunya yang ada dipikiran Tsuna, mulutnya terasa manis dan ia menginginkan hal yang lebih, yang perlu diarahkan ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Melepaskan ciumannya, Tsuna juga menarik keluar lidahnya, yang sesaat terlihat air liurnya menyambung dengan mulut Gokudera sebelum terputus. Walaupun wajahnya sudah memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah, Gokudera sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, dan ini membuatnya curiga. Mendengar ada yang sedang melangkah dekat dengan pintu UKS, Tsuna buru-buru turun dari kasur dan memakai sepatunya. Ia hampir lupa ketika melihat masih ada air liur yang tersisa di sekitar mulut Gokudera, dengan cepat Tsuna membersihkannya dengan jempolnya di saat yang tepat sebelum orang itu masuk. Pintu UKS terbuka, ternyata itu guru UKS-nya... _Ada yang aneh... _Tsuna melihat, guru tersebut berkeringat banyak sekali dan nafasnya berderu, seperti yang baru saja lari atau berolahraga.

"Apa... itu temanmu?" Guru kesahatan itu langsung bertanya kepadanya di saat ia melihat Tsuna.

"Uuh, yah, begitulah..."

"Begitulah? ...Yah, sudahlah, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, tanpa sengaja dia meminum air yang sudah kumasukkan obat tidur"

"...A-APA?" Tsuna terbelalak kaget, tapi hal ini menjelaskan mengapa Gokudera sama sekali tidak membuka matanya saat ia menciuminya.

"Sebenarnya, itu untuk pasienku yang satu lagi. Emmm, kau tahu, dia sudah mencari ribut dengan kepala sekolah tadi pagi, dan juga mengancamku seperti... ia akan menggigitiku sampai mati..."

"..." dalam hatinya, Tsuna bertanya-tanya, ini guru atau bukan sih? Takut terhadap muridnya seperti itu.

"Untuk menenangkannya aku berencana memberinya obat tidur, tapi malah temanmu yang meminumnya, pasienku itu sepertinya menjebak temanmu dengan memberikan air minumnya kepadanya. Karena itu jugalah aku lari keluar UKS untuk mencari pasienku itu" Guru kesehatan itu dengan malu-malu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dari cerita gurunya, Tsuna sudah bisa mengetahui siapa 'pasien' misterius itu.

"Hibari Kyouya" Tsuna menggumam pelan sambil melirik Gokudera yang masih tertidur pulas di pulau kapuknya.  
>.<p>

.

.

(*O*)  
>Seorang pemuda dengan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya, bahkan ada beberapa goresan di sekitar wajahnya sedang berjalan di lapangan sekolah sambil tertatih-tatih. Terkadang ia memegangi lengannya yang masih berdarah, dipikirannya hanya ada satu hal, mengenai pertarungannya tadi pagi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari adanya orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.<p>

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan ya? Hibari-san"

Pemuda yang disebut Hibari itu langsung berbalik ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut spiky berwana cokelat dan mata warna oranye yang menusuk. Hibari hanya membalasnya dengan memelototi balik matanya.

"Mau apa kau, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seingatku, kelas sudah mulai 5 menit yang lalu"

"Lalu, Hibari-san sendiri? Kau memberikan obat tidur kepada temanku"

Hibari hanya terkekeh melihat raut wajah Tsuna yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Itu temanmu? Pantas saja, dia adalah herbivora, tanpa mencurigai minuman yang kuberikan kepadanya"

Tsuna menjadi kesal mendengar Hibari mengejek Gokudera, dengan cepat ia memasang sarung tangan yang bersimbolkan Vongola, dahinya menyemburkan api yang sama dengan warna matanya, begitu juga sarung tangannya.

"Wao, kau mau menghiburku?" Hibari pun mengeluarkan tonfanya dan mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang. Saat Tsuna lari kearahnya, suara sebuah tembakan pistol mencegahnya untuk berlari lebih jauh. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang yang menembakkan pistol dengan cara seperti itu tidak lain adalah tutornya, Reborn. Seorang bayi dengan jas hitam dan fedora di kepalanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan pistolnya mengarah ke langit, itulah Reborn.

"Reborn..."

"Dame-Tsuna, apa kau harus menyerang orang yang bahkan sedang terluka?"  
>"Akanbou, aku menunggu untuk pertarungan berikutnya" Hibari menyeringai kepada Reborn, walaupun ia adalah seorang bayi, namun keahliannya dalam bertarung perlu diperhitungkan.<p>

"Hn... Aku juga, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak menyerangku saat berada di kantorku, itu akan membuatku marah, mengerti?"

Hibari mengangguk, setelah memberi Tsuna pandangan tajam yang terakhir, dia kembali melanjutkan perjalannya ke kantor komite kedisiplinannya. Tsuna segera memadamkan api di dahinya dan melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya.

"Walaupun sebagai kepala sekolah, tetap saja ia sering menyerangmu"

Reborn tersenyum di bawah fedoranya sambil tertawa kecil. Hibari sudah mengenal Reborn sejak dulu, dan ia selalu mengajaknya bertarung dimanapun ia bertemu, tapi... timingnya memang terkadang kurang tepat, seperti pagi ini, ketika ia sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah.

"Sudah mendengar laporan dari Yamamoto?" Reborn tiba-tiba berbicara, memecahkan keheningan yang mereka buat sebelumnya.  
>"Sudah, mereka tidak menemukannya"<br>"Aku sudah mencari tahu mengenai ayahnya. Ternyata ayahnya adalah seorang ex-mafia. Lalu, Dame-Tsuna, jangan lupa apa tujuan kita menguasai sekolah ini..."

"Aku tahu... Orang itu, bisa saja datang ke sini 'kan?" Tsuna menjawabnya sambil menghela nafas. Orang yang ia cari, kemungkinan bisa saja tinggal di sini, karena, kabar terakhir mengenainya adalah, orang itu pindah ke Jepang untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Seluruh anak buah Tsuna sudah disebar hampir di seluruh Jepang, siapa tahu ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang tersebut. Karena Tsuna sudah tinggal di Namimori sejak kecil dan ia pun mengetahui seluk-beluk kota ini, Reborn tetap menempatkannya di Namimori, bersama dengan Yamamoto dan juga... Hibari.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Obat tidur yang dimasukkan guru itu kedalam minuman tersebut ternyata sangatlah kuat, yah, mau bagaimana lagi... Karena obat tersebut awalnya diarahkan kepada Hibari, orang paling kuat dan menyeramkan se-Namimori, namun ternyata yang meminumnya hanyalah orang biasa, yang bahkan minum alkohol pun tidak kuat, yaitu Gokudera. Kepalanya pusing bukan main saat ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya, mau berjalan pun harus sambil dibantu tembok di sekitarnya. Saat melewati jendela, Gokudera merasa panik, matahari sudah hampir terbenam, belum lagi langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. _Celaka! Aku belum belanja bahan makanan untuk nanti malam!_

Sambil memegangi keningnya, Gokudera sampai ke kelasnya. Ia pikir, dia adalah orang terakhir di kelas itu, tapi kenyataannya, masih ada orang di dalam kelasnya yang sedang duduk termenung sambil memandangi jendela.

"Sawada-san?"  
>Merasa namanya dipanggil, Tsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela dan memandangi Gokudera sebagai gantinya. Gokudera terlihat pucat, sepertinya efek samping obat tidur itu masih ada.<p>

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya..., tidak apa-apa" Gokudera berkata sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah mejanya. Tsuna bangkit dari kursinya, ia berpikir mungkin ia akan mengantarnya pulang, dengan kondisi seperti itu, rasanya tidak aman bila ia harus ditinggal sendirian.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"  
>"EEEEH? T-Tidak perlu! Sungguh..."<br>"Aku antar"  
>Pandangan Tsuna dan kata-katanya yang tegas, membuat Gokudera tidak bisa melawannya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sesudah beres mengambil tasnya. Maka kedua siswa itu pun berjalan bersama menuju rumahnya. Rumah? Gokudera hampir lupa kalau ia harus pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk berbelanja terlebih dahulu.<p>

"Uuuh, Sawada-san pulang dulu saja. Aku ingin mampir ke supermarket itu..."  
>"Tidak apa-apa, aku antar"<br>Lagi-lagi, Gokudera tidak bisa melawannya. Mereka berdua pun memasuki supermarket kecil itu, Gokudera langsung menuju ke rak sayuran dan buah-buahan, dan mungkin juga sedikit daging untuk serat dan protein. Tsuna memutuskan untuk pergi ke rak minuman untuk membeli beberapa air mineral untuk temannya, untuk sesaat Tsuna mencoba mengawasi Gokudera yang sedang sibuk memilih sayur. Saat sedang memilih sayur, lagi-lagi kepalanya bereaksi, secara tidak sadar ia pun mengertakan giginya dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya pusing sekali, dan juga mual. Gokudera pun buru-buru mengambil sayur dan segala apapun yang ia butuhkan sebelum pergi ke kasir, Tsuna dengan cepat ikut menghampiri kasir dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Biar aku yang bayar"  
>"H-HAAA? T-Tapi, sudah, biark-"<p>

"Gokudera-kun"  
>Belum pernah Tsuna memanggil namnya dengan tegas seperti selama selama 3 hari ini. Gokudera pun terdiam serta menundukkan kepalanya.<p>

"Ini semua salahku" Tsuna menggugam, walaupun suaranya sangat kecil, tapi Gokudera bisa mendengarnya. Dengan sekilas, Gokudera melihat ekspresi wajah Tsuna yang sedih, melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, justru membuat Gokudera merasa lebih bersalah.

.

.

.

(*O*)  
>Tsuna dan Gokudera berpisah saat mereka ada di sebuah perempatan, walaupun pada awalnya Tsuna ingin mengikutinya sampai ke apartemennya, namun Gokudera akhirnya berhasil melarangnya pergi lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi langit sudah hampir gelap, dan siapa tahu mahasiswa-mahasiswa berandalan seperti yang kemarin-kemarin bisa muncul lagi.<p>

Untungnya, sakit kepalanya sudah tidak parah seperti tadi dan mungkin dengan air mineral yang diberikan oleh Tsuna, Gokudera merasa lebih baik. Sesampainya di apartemennya, Gokudera langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya. Di atas kasurnya, Gokudera berpikir, apa yang membuat Tsuna merasa bersalah? Kalaupun ada kesalahan, pasti ia yang membuatnya, apakah laporannya kurang bagus? Ataukah karena tadi ia menguap lebar-lebar di depannya, Tsuna menjadi marah? ... Lalu juga, siapa orang yang ia temui waktu ia berada di UKS? Selain memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan juga darah, apa ia jatuh dari tangga? Walaupun pada akhirnya ia tidur lelap, namun dalam otaknya masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Kancing bajunya dilepaskan oleh Tsuna dengan cepat dan gesit, sehingga pada saat kancing bajunya sudah terbuka seluruhnya, Tsuna bisa melihat kulit yang sangat putih dan mulus. Mulutnya menjadi kering sesaat ia mendapat pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Secara tidak sadar, Tsuna mendekati dadanya dan menjilat benda pink menonjol yang ada di dadanya. Setelah itu ia mengisapnya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memijati benda pink lainnya yang terbengkalai di dadanya. Karena merasa terangsang, korbannya mengeluarkan suara desahan yang menggiurkan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan putingnya, Tsuna kembali ke atas dan menciumi mulutnya. Tangannya secara otomatis membuka ritsleting celananya sendiri dan juga celana korbannya. Ia dapat melihat alat vitalnya sudah berereksi, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat memasukkannya ke dalam lubang yang menggoda itu.

Setelah memposisikan dirinya di lubangnya, Tsuna memastikan untuk tetap melihat wajahnya saat ia mulai memasukinya. Matanya yang hijau yang setengah terbuka pun berusaha untuk melihat balik matanya yang berwarna oranye. Tsuna tersenyum kepadanya, ia memang orang yang paling manis yang pernah ia temui.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hayato"

.

.

.

"Na... Tsuna... Tsuna!"

"I-Iya!" Tsuna membuka matanya dengan segera setelah ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang tertidur di dalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya dan di sebelahnya ada Yamamoto yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya. Mobil tersebut sekarang sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Keringatmu banyak sekali. Mimpi buruk?"

"Y-Yamamoto,... t-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" Tsuna terbata-bata mengatakannya. Ia tidak berani menceritakan mimpinya kepada Yamamamoto. Dengan buru-buru, ia keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk menuju rumah kecil miliknya. Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam melihat perlakuan temannya itu. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, apalagi Tsuna paling tidak suka apabila ada orang yang menanyakan masalah pribadinya, Yamamoto menyuruh supir mobil tersebut untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Tsuna langsung menghampiri kamar mandinya, setelah itu ia menyalakan shower untuk membasahi dirinya. Air dingin adalah benda yang tepat untuk menenangkannya, walaupun seragamnya ikut basah, ia tidak peduli, walaupun ia kedinginan pun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengatasi masalah di dalam celananya itu. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia bermimpi basah mengenai seseorang. Gokudera Hayato, mendengar nama itu, Tsuna menyeringai kepada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun tadi ada pertemuan yang sangat menyebalkan dengan para rekan mafia-nya, namun rasanya segalanya sudah terbayarkan dengan adanya mimpi tersebut.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

edit : Untuk Hikari-Kiddo, terima kasih buat koreksinya, kalau misalnya ada masalah lagi, kalian semua bisa langsung kasih tahu saya, okay? Dan karena baru-baru ini saya sedang disibukkan banyak proyek, jadi kadang lupa menuliskan hal detail, dan saya cuma bisa bergantung dari review kalian ^^

Buat perkataan Tsuna yang "Orang tuaku tidak ada" memang sedikit ambigu, gara-gara itu, saya edit sedikit di bagian sana supaya lebih jelas apa yang dipikirin sama Gokudera. Maafkan aku~, masih jadi penulis pemula soalnya dan otak juga masih overload, wkwkwkwk

Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punyaku! Karakternya juga bukan! KHR punya Akira Amano, fic ini cuma buat hiburan semata ^^;

_Italic_ = pikiran

Normal =normal

underline = masa lalu

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 4<strong>**

"Kemarin kamu dengar? Ada suara tembakan!"

"Iya, aku dengar, sepertinya dekat sekali"

"Jangan-jangan di sekitar sini ada pembunuhan! Hiiy, seram!"

Begitu banyak yang bergosip mengenai tembakan yang dilepaskan Reborn kemarin, namun Tsuna tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia kesal sekali, pertemuan kemarin malam yang mendadak dibuat oleh Reborn, ternyata tidak membuahkan apapun. Apalagi dengan absennya Hibari, para rekan mafia-nya yang lain menjadi lebih seenaknya dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak ketemu, ya sudah, biarkan saja"

"Lagipula, cepat atau lambat mafia lain akan mengetahuinya"

Dan seterusnya, Tsuna hanya dapat duduk di kursinya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan keluhan para rekannya. Bila Hibari hadir sekarang, orang-orang ini pasti akan membungkam mulutnya. Sayangnya Hibari sedang terluka, dan ia sudah mengabarkan Reborn bahwa ia tidak bisa datang hari itu. Yamamoto menghela nafas di sebelahnya, kalau orang-orang ini berbicara lebih jauh lagi, mungkin Tsuna akan mengamuk.

"Hey, Boss. Daripada membuang tenaga, lebih baik kita menyerang musuh dan mengambil teritori mereka" Salah seorang dari mafia itu berkata kepada Tsuna.

"Betul, dengan begitu kekuatan kita akan bertambah, dan juga profit akan meningkat"

"Kau tahu..." Tsuna tiba-tiba berbicara tapi ia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, ia sudah lelah mendengar apa yang dikatan oleh para mafia itu. "Kalau ia bergerak dengan bebas, akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah"

"Oh, ya?"  
><span>"Mereka bisa menangkapnya dan membuat senjata yang lebih berbahaya, dan juga... mereka bisa menghancurkan Vongola" Kali ini Tsuna membuka matanya, dan mereka langsung disambut dengan mata warna oranye menyala. Semua yang melihat matanya, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menelan ludah. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna memang benar, kalau saja ada mafia lain yang berhasil menangkap orang itu, mereka bisa menyuruh orang tersebut untuk membuatkan mereka sebuah senjata ataupun teknologi yang tidak terkalahkan. Mencari profit pun tidak ada gunanya, bila pada akhirnya mereka akan dihabisi musuh mereka.<span>

Sesudah berdebat dengan rekannya yang bisa dibilang cukup bodoh, pertemuan tersebut tidak menghasilkan sebuah keputusan yang pasti. Walaupun strategi awal mereka tetap dijalankan, yaitu menjadi bagian dari masyarakat sembari mencari keberadaan orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Tsuna duduk di kursinya dengan segera sesudah menyimpan tasnya disamping mejanya. Orang itu harus segera ditemukan, kalau tidak, para rekan mafia-nya akan semakin cerewet. Bila saja pada waktu itu Hibari hadir, pertemuan tersebut pasti akan beres lebih cepat.

Mengenai pertemuan tersebut, Tsuna menjadi teringat akan mimpinya itu, dimana ia dan Gokudera hampir melakukan seks dalam mimpinya. Belum pernah ia menginginkan seseorang seperti ini, ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya apabila melakukan seks dengan Gokudera. Selain itu, bila dilihat dari gerak-gerik maupun tingkah lakunya, Gokudera sepertinya masih perjaka. Tsuna mendengus ketika membayangkannya, kalau ia bisa menjadi yang pertama bagi Gokudera, berarti...

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto datang menghampirinya sesudah menyapanya. Tsuna hanya bisa menatapnya, tumben sekali Yamamoto bisa datang sepagi ini.

"Yamamoto... Apa... Hari ini ada sesuatu?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Tidak ada kok" Yamamoto menjawabnya sambil memberikan senyum yang memperlihatkan giginya. Yamamoto saja sudah datang, tapi Gokudera belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Apa ia sakit? Obat tidur yang terlalu kuat memang bisa menimbulkan sakit kepala yang berlebihan, kalau ia tidak datang hari ini, Tsuna berencana untuk menjenguknya sesudah pulang sekolah, walaupun ia tidak tahu secara pasti di mana apartemennya, tapi dengan adanya Reborn, ia bisa menanyai Reborn mengenai informasi yang ia butuhkan. Untungnya, tidak lama kemudian, Gokudera datang, dan penampilannya masih sama seperti kemarin, ia tidak mengikat rambutnya tapi tetap memakai kacamatanya. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, tapi tidak terlalu parah seperti kemarin.

"Aaah! Sawada-san! Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Gokudera-kun"

"Yo, Gokudera! Selamat pagi! Tumben, kau telat"

"Che, aku sibuk, tidak sepertimu, yakyuu baka"

Untuk sesaat Tsuna merasa lega Gokudera datang ke sekolah pagi ini, namun dalam lubuk hatinya ia sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak bisa melihat apartemen Gokudera. _Mungkin kapan-kapan..._

.

.

.

(*O*)

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, murid-murid pun berteriak kegirangan setelah jenuh belajar selama hampir 5 jam. Yamamoto masih ada latihan baseball sepulang sekolah, sedangkan Gokudera ingin ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk sebentar, ia ingin membaca beberapa buku, sekalian untuk mengejar pelajaran kemarin, soalnya, kemarin ia 'kan tertidur di UKS seharian. Tsuna memutuskan untuk menemaninya, lagipula hari ini ia tidak ada kerjaan, Reborn pun sedang sibuk mengurus hal-hal yang menyangkut sekolah ini.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Gokudera dengan cepat mengambil beberapa buku yang ia butuhkan dan langsung duduk di meja bersebelahan dengan Tsuna. Gokudera sangat senang karena Tsuna mau menemaninya, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya ada apa dengan Tsuna kemarin, namun melihat Tsuna sudah tersenyum seperti biasa, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Tsuna. Tsuna meminjamkannya beberapa catatan untuk disalin olehnya, karena Gokudera adalah orang yang cerdas, ia jarang menanyakan apapun mengenai catatan yang Tsuna berikan, ia hanya menyalin kembali apa yang sudah Tsuna catat.

Saat Gokudera sedang sibuk mencatat, Tsuna memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping. Ia tidak pernah melihat Gokudera dengan wajah yang tentram seperti itu, apalagi bila ada Yamamoto di sebelahnya, alisnya pasti akan terus mengkerut. Gokudera tidak sadar ketika dirinya sedang diperhatikan Tsuna, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mencatat, bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika rambut depannya yang ia kesampingkan sebelumnya, terjatuh dari kupingnya. Namun Tsuna menyadarinya, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat kembali rambut peraknya yang menghalanginya untuk menatap wajah Gokudera. Gokudera secara otomatis kaget dan menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan segera.

"S-Sawada-san! J-Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Eh? Haha, maaf. Habis, rambutmu sepertinya mengahalngimu"

"T-Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Gokudera bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa panas, ia pun cepat-cepat kembali ke aktivitasnya semula, mencatat. Sedangkan Tsuna, ia rasanya ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok terdekat, setiap kali Gokudera memasang wajah seperti itu, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawahnya. Dan karena itu juga, mimpinya yang kemarin kembali terbayang di otaknya. _Sial... _Akhirnya, selama di perpustakaan, Tsuna mengalami penyiksaan yang amat berat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika berada di sana, selain banyak orang, tempat itu juga sangat hening.

.

.

.

(*O*)

Mungkin duduk bersama dengan Gokudera merupakan sebuah ide yang buruk. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya, dan terus menerus membayangkan hal-hal kotor dipikirannya. Setelah Gokudera selesai mencatat semua catatan milik Tsuna, mereka pun berjalan bersama melalui lorong sekolah untuk menuju pintu keluar. Karena perpustakaan berada di lantai dua, perjalanan yang mereka tempuh pun cukup jauh. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka, Gokudera sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan dengan penuh hasrat yang diarahkan kepadanya dari Tsuna.

Pikiran Tsuna terganggu saat mereka sedang melewati lapangan sekolah. Mereka berdua mendapati seseorang...? Dua orang sedang bertarung di lapangan sekolah mereka, debu tanah bertebaran dimana-mana dan suara senjata berselisih pun terdengar di telinga. Untuk beberapa saat, Tsuna dapat melihat kalau yang bertarung di lapangan adalah Hibari dan Reborn. Saat tonfa Hibari dan senjata Reborn (Leon) bertubrukan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mereka masing-masing melompat ke arah yang berlawan dan menarik napas.

"Heh, kau semakin kuat, Hibari"

"Kau juga, akanbou... ... Mau apa kau, para herbivora" Hibari menyadari kehadiran Tsuna dan Gokudera yang sedang berdiri di samping lapangan. Dengan segera ia menatap kedua herbivora itu dengan tajam setelah mengacungkan tonfanya ke arah mereka.

"Hibari-san, kami sudah mau pulang kok, iya 'kan, Gokudera-kun? ... Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera menatap Hibari terus menerus, ia mengenal orang ini, orang yang kemarin memberikannya air minum yang berisi obat tidur. Gara-gara Hibari, entah berapa banyak masalah yang telah ia hadapi kemarin.

"Hibari? Itu namamu? Brengsek"

"Berani sekali kau menghinaku, kau tahu hukuman apa yang akan kau dapat bila menghinaku?" Hibari berkata kepadanya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun dirimu, jangan kira aku tidak ingat wajahmu... Kau bajingan..." Gokudera menggeram, ia benar-benar kesal kepadanya, dan juga benci, rasanya ingin sekali menghapus senyum licik pria itu dari wajahnya.

"Gokudera-kun, sudah, hentikan" Tsuna mencoba untuk menenangkan Gokudera, ia yakin menantang Hibari adalah sebuah pilihan buruk, apalagi dengan orang awam seperti Gokudera, hanya dalam hitungan detik mungkin Hibari bisa menghabisinya.

"Tapi, Sawada-san! Orang ini... Dia telah memberikanku air minum yang berbahaya!"

"..."

"Dame-Tsuna, lebih baik kalian cepat pulang, lagipula ini sudah sore. Waktunya bagi para bocah seperti kalian untuk pulang"

"... K-Kepala sekolah?" Gokudera baru menyadari kehadiran Reborn saat ia berbicara, dengan cepat ia langsung menundukkan badannya berkali-kali, _gawaaat! Pasti ia melihatku berkata kasar! _Gokudera sangat panik dengan adanya Reborn di sampingnya, sekali saja ayahnya mendapat surat peringatan dari sekolah, selamat tinggal hidup bebas. Saat Gokudera sedang lengah, sebuah tonfa dilempar tepat ke arah kepala Gokudera dan...

DUAK

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna dengan sigap segera menangkap tubuh Gokudera yang goyah.

"Hibari, apa yang kau lakukan" Reborn langsung memarahi Hibari, menyerang lawan saat lengah, itu seperti bukan Hibari. Hibari hanya diam saja, matanya tertutup oleh poni hitamnya. Karena pukulan tonfanya cukup kuat (apalagi diarahkan ke kepala), Gokudera pun tidak sadarkan diri. Tsuna hanya bisa menatap pria yang pingsan di... pelukannya? Tsuna tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi ia merasa senang bisa memeluk Gokudera seperti ini.

"Oi, Hibari" Reborn mencoba memanggil namanya kembali, namun Hibari tetap tidak menjawabnya. Tsuna merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hibari, intuisinya berkata demikian. Sampai pada akhirnya, Hibari tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri seperti Gokudera.

"Hibari... Lukanya itu, apa itu yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan akalnya?"

"Bukan, Reborn. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, sebaiknya kau periksa lebih jauh mengenai keanehan pada Hibari" Tsuna berkata kepada Reborn, sambil sesekali menatap Gokudera yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Terserahlah, bagaimana dengan bocah itu?" Reborn menunjuk pada laki-laki berambut perak itu, atau dengan kata lain Gokudera.

"Serahkan saja ia padaku, kau yang urus Hibari... Dan sebelumnya Reborn, aku ingin minta tolong"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Ini kedua kalinya kepalanya terasa sakit setengah mati, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang tertidur disebuah kasur. Sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya, Gokudera mengedipkan matnya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu di depan matanya. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya, khawatir bila kepalanya berdarah karena serangan seorang Hibari.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"HUWAAAAA! S-S-Sawada-san?" Gokudera dengan sigap segera bangkit dari kasur, setelah melihat Tsuna duduk di kasur yang sama dengannya. Namun, Tsuna menahannya dengan memegangi kedua bahunya dan meletakkan kembali tubuh Gokudera ke kasur.

"Karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawamu ke rumahku. Kau juga perlu istirahat" Tsuna menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Entah kenapa, tetapi setiap melihat senyuman Tsuna, hatinya meleleh bagaikan mentega yang dipanaskan di penggorengan... _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hayato! Ia seorang laki-laki!_

"Uuh, sebaiknya, aku pulang saja. I-ini sudah... gelap sekali..."

"Tidak apa-apa, menunggu berjam-jam pun aku rela kok, mau menginap pun tidak apa-apa"

"T-Tapi, o-orang tuamu?" Gokudera sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa membicarakan soal kehidupan Tsuna adalah hal yang tabu. Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Gokudera.

"Orang tuaku tidak ada"

"Eh?" Gokudera menjadi panik begitu mendengar suara Tsuna yang begitu lemah, dalam hatinya ia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena telah menayakan hal bodoh kepada orang nomor satunya, dan rumahnya pun memang sangat sepi, padahal baru kemarin ini Tsuna berkata sedang merawat ibunya. Apa orang tuanya sudah bercerai? Menanyakan masalah pribadi seperti itu memanglah tidak pantas. Ia berpikir keras apa yang harus dikatakan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"..."

"M-maafkan aku! A-Aku tidak bermaksud... Emm, uuuh, m-maaf!"

"Jangan khawatir, tidak apa-apa"

"T-tapi..." Gokudera terus terbata-bata dalam menyampaikan kalimatnya, ia sangat takut dan tidak ingin Tsuna memebencinya. Tsuna adalah teman pertamanya, berbeda dengan Yamamoto, Tsuna sangat memperhatikannya, walaupun cukup berlebihan tapi ia merasa senang berada di sisi Tsuna. Di pihak lain, Tsuna ingin tertawa melihat Gokudera terlihat panik. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku memaafkanmu ya?"

"I-Iya" Gokudera mengangguk dalam posisi tidurnya, karena kepanikannya tadi wajahnya berubah menjadi warna merah. Sambil menyeringai, Tsuna mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Gokudera dan meletakkan wajahnya tepat di depan muka Gokudera. Sampai-sampai Gokudera bisa merasakan nafas Tsuna di seluruh kulit mukanya saking dekatnya wajah mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menciummu"

.

.

.

(*O*)

Reborn sedang duduk di kursi sebelah kasur Hibari, karena Reborn tidak mengetahui dimana rumah sang prefek itu, ia pun terpaksa menidurkannya di kasur UKS. Baru saja Reborn menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Hibari membuka matanya.

"Hibari"

"Akanbou, sedang apa kau... Apa yang terjadi padaku"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Reborn mengerutkan alisnya sambil bertanya kepada Hibari.

"... Tidak" Singkat, padat dan jelas, itulah Hibari, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sampai ia tertidur di UKS seperti ini, seperti herbivora lemah.

"Ini tidak seperti biasanya, apalagi menyerang orang tidak membahayakan seperti itu..."

"Akanbou, apa kau belum mendengarnya"

Reborn dengan segera mengangkat fedora yang menutupi matanya, ia selalu mengetahui segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Vongola, apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsuna darinya?

"Sama sekali tidak melibatkan omnivora itu" Hibari mengalihkan pikiran Reborn, ia tahu Reborn pasti berpikir mengenai Tsuna.

"Lalu"  
>"Vindicare, mereka melepaskan orang itu... Dan kemarin malam, aku bertarung dengannya"<p>

Mendengar kata 'Vindicare', Reborn teringat akan perkataan Tsuna tadi sore, mengenai permintaannya.

.

.

.

"Rokudou Mukuro, kau masih mengingatnya, Reborn?"  
><span>"Tentu saja, pria berambut nanas pembawa sial yang pernah mengkhianatimu"<span>

Reborn tidak segan-segan untuk menghina pria bernama Rokudou Mukuro tersebut. Mukuro adalah seorang ilusionis cerdik, namun juga tipe orang yang menusuk dari belakang. Setahun yang lalu, ia pernah merencanakan sebuah penyerangan ke markas Vongola, untungnya hal tersebut diketahui oleh Hibari sehingga rencana penyerangannya pun gagal. Menurut kabar burung, Mukuro ingin merampas senjata berbahaya yang dimiliki Vongola untuk menguasai dunia Mafia. Pastinya juga, Mukuro memiliki tujuan untuk mencari orang tersebut.

"Ini hanya perasaanku, tapi... Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang membebaskannya dari sana"

"Jangan bodoh dame-Tsuna, tidak akan ada orang yang cukup berani untuk berhadapan dengan Vindice"

"Kalau ada?"

"..." Reborn tidak tahu harus marah atau apapun terhadap pernyataan yang menurutnya bodoh. Tapi intuisi Tsuna tidak pernah salah, setiap kali Tsuna mendapat suatu prasangka, cepat atau lambat prasangka itu akan terwujud.

"Aku mendapat firasat, Mukuro adalah penyebab keanehan Hibari. Oleh karena itu, Reborn, aku ingin kau mendapat konfirmasi dari Vindice mengenai Mukuro"

.

.

.

(*O*)

"A-APA?" Gokudera membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tapi wajahnya tetap merah, malah semakin merah sesaat ia mendengar perkataan Tsuna.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Gokudera-kun. Jadi?"

Gokudera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia takut Tsuna akan marah. Ini pertama kalinya juga ia melihat Tsuna seperti itu, ia seperti serigala yang sedang menunggu mangsanya dan mangsanya adalah Gokudera sendiri. Meneguk ludahnya sendiri pun tidak menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, kalau ia mengangguk, ciuman pertanmanya akan direbut oleh seorang laki, tapi kalau ia tetap diam, Tsuna mungkin akan pergi meninggalkannya. _Yang mana pun sama sekali tidak ada baiknya... _Walaupun hati kecilnya sebenarnya penasaran, bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh seorang laki-laki sekeren Tsuna, tetap saja... Mata Tsuna yang berwarna orange seperti yang sedang mendominasinya, semakin lama ia menatapnya, matanya terasa semakin berat. Karena tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan, Gokudera menutup erat-erat matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
